


Over Tables And Under Blankets

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #5: Logan is an exhibitionist, Virgil not so much but he goes along with his boyfriend’s kink. This leads to more risky situations: blowjobs on the couch, hand jobs under blankets, and full on sex in the kitchen. Virgil prays they don’t get caught but Logan kind of wants them to be caught.





	Over Tables And Under Blankets

They heard a door slam shut upstairs and at the same time, Virgil felt Logan's hand slightly tightening in his hair. He didn't think about pulling away anyway, not until he heard steps coming into the direction of the stairs. They were in the middle of the living room couch, after all, one of the lesser places he thought he would ever end up with a cock in his mouth. But here they were. Not that he was complaining, not when he got to suck his very eager boyfriend off like this. His oral fixation and Logan's pleading voice be damned.

Above him, he heard Logan's muffled moans that only increased when one of the other's footsteps upstairs echoed down the hall. Before they could be discovered Virgil finally pulled away and leaned closer to Logan's ear to whisper: "Let's take this upstairs, okay L?"

While tugging himself back into his pants the other answered with a breathless "Fuck, yes please," his pupils still blown wide from the adrenaline kick.

Since they had the inevitable kink discussion, both admitted a bunch of things they would like to try in the bedroom. The latest of these "experiments" as Logan liked to call them was Logan's idea to make things a little, well, a lot more public. An idea Virgil's libido wholeheartedly agreed to after he heard Logan groan the first time he fucked him over the kitchen table, finishing just minutes before Patton walked in to make breakfast. His anxiety, however, disagreed. Loudly. But Virgil would be damned if he would let that get into the way of seeing Logan like that again.

So here they were at movie night. All the sides from the light side of the mindscape spread out over the living room furniture, all covered in various blankets and of course, Logan snuggled closely to his side.

The patchwork blanket hid it from view when Virgil let one hand wander, no longer hugging his boyfriend but rather creeping up his thigh. He began slowly kneading Logan through his dress pants, feeling a responding hardness under his palm. Virgil tried both to keep an eye on the others and to simultaneously take in every second of Logan flushing and biting his lip, trying to keep his moans and gasps for air in.

When a particularly loud explosion was on screen, Virgil quickly pulled down Logan's zipper and freed his length. He ran his hand through the precum at the tip and slowly stroke up and down his cock.

Logan's head dipped to the side, leaning heavily against Virgil's shoulder, eyes half-lidded. All he felt was the maddeningly slow pace of Virgil's hand and the sparks of pleasure that went up his spine, even though the other two were right there, just on the other side of the couch, barely more than an arm's length away.

Logan realized that all it would take them to be discovered would be one of them taking their eyes off the movie for more than a few seconds to turn to them. Surely they would notice Virgil's arm moving under the blanket.

Just as that wonderful thought send heat through his body, Virgil's hand twisted over the tip of his cock and Logan was gone. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as he tensed and explosively came over Virgil's fingers and no doubt the inside of the blanket. His vision blacked out for a second as his eyes rolled up in his skull and his ears filled with a pleasant static.

A little kiss to his temple brought him back. Virgil had pulled him fully into his lap and carefully tucked him back into his pants. Later they would have to sneak the blanket out of the room to wash it. For now- Logan smirked at Virgil and teasingly moved his hips over Virgil's crotch. His smile widened when he felt Virgil's cock starting to press against his ass and Virgil himself had to ball his fists into Logan's shirt to keep his composure.

Logan didn't stop grinding his hips down onto his boyfriend until the credits of the movie started to roll. Suddenly he stopped and sat still while Roman and Patton stood, bid them two a good night and retreated to bed.

As soon as they left the room Logan felt himself being flipped onto his back, Virgil now looming over him.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, you little tease," Virgil growled, eyes dark with arousal.

Logan grinned up at him with a fake innocent smile and ran a single finger over the bulge in Virgil's jeans. "Am I now? Maybe I could convince you to forgive me?" His hand pressed a little harder and pulled a groan from the other.

"Can you now?" Virgil asked with a crooked brow.

Mere moments later Logan certainly he proved that he was very much capable of it.


End file.
